


phases, phases, phases!

by bigbungus (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, In short, Whipped, chaewon is soft uwu and everyone loves her, hyejoo is, side pre-dating chuuves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigbungus
Summary: park chaewon is a lover of all things wholesome, pretty, and kind.so, of course, son hyejoo has her smitten.





	1. chapter ONE

**Author's Note:**

> first hyewon fanfiction woo!! in this au choerry plays drums ina band becuse i'm legally allowed to write that. please enjoy!!!

spring is fresh in the air when jiwoo comes skipping inside, humming in glee. chaewon's had a long and quite frankly tiring shift but the door springing open tells her to it's time to _smile! always happy to help, come again!_ and with that in mind, she looks up from the desk and grins, not even sure of whose here yet. "hiya! what can i get- jiwoo!! don't you have a shift in..." chaewon pauses to glance at her watch and, upon seeing the time, tilts her head in confusion. "ten minutes ago?"

jiwoo, barely restraining a grin, says nothing and holds up a sheet of folded over paper. it contains nothing but a poorly drawn scribble of ha sooyoung, jiwoo's girlfriend of approx. two weeks, surrounded by hearts. "that's so cute!!" chaewon starts, her tone trailing from admiration to, once more, confusion. "doesn't explain why you're not working, though." 

bright red, jiwoo fumbles and turns the sheet around. it's a hand written note from, you guessed it, sooyoung.

_come see me before the show, xx - sooyoung_

"sweet," chaewon comments in a small voice. they'd been 'offical' for a very short period of time, but the pining prior had gone on for years. she's just happy to see sooyoung finally made a move and asked jiwoo out. still, chaewon haS no idea _why_ she's looking at this. "i asked heeki to cover for me so we can go see youth!"

youth, a band in which sooyoung sang lead vocal, would cearly be preforming tonight. and jiwoo was clearly skipping work to go.

"well, have fun a- wait, we?"

"your shift's almost over, right?"

"yes, but i-i'm still in my uniform! you-you go right ahead and have fun though, tell sooyoung i said hi-"

"park chaewon you **know** you have time! i'll go by myself, you can go home and change into something cute, aka anything you own, then show up fifteen minutes early and spend exactly seventeen mintes waiting in the parking lot as not to seem over-eager-"

"okokok, i get it!"

jiwoo's ramble then turns into a pouting plea. "pleaseee come to the show? pretty please, chaewon?" she begs, fluttering her eyelashes. smiling wearily, chaewon gives a nod, which causes jiwoo to pull her over the counter for a hug. and, upon chaewon's tenative withdrawl, realise there's someone standing behind her, someone whom had probably waited a solid five minutes just to get a coffee. with haste she rushs out, waving to her friend as she utters a cheery "sorry about that, what can i get cha?"


	2. chapter TWO

it's dark and somewhat cold outside while chaewon stands outside the cafe's entrance. _jiwoo is in there_ , she reminds herself, _jiwoo is in there and so is sooyoung. she must be quite occupied, yes, i'm sure that if I leave now..._ turning on her heel, chaewon sighs a breath of relief. _yes, i'm sure she won't notice!_ and that thought is fine until the door clicks open behind her and out comes a booming voice, "chaewon!! i almost thought you wouldn't come.. anyways, hurry, they're on in ten minutes!"

with their arms linked, jiwoo drags her friend inside, singing praise of her girlfriend's vocals. her ramble fades in silence and her stride slows when she catches sight of chaewon. she's staring, mouth agape, at the solitary figure on the dimly lit stage. her face is engulfed in almost obsidian black hair, and before chaewon has time to figure out what's underneath, the girl carries herself and her bass off stage. "take your time, chaewon," jiwoo teases, giving a quiet giggle as they continue on backstage.

as chaewon expected, the moment sooyoung comes into view jiwoo abandons her. it's fine, though. she'd quite prefer to sit outside quietly like a normal person. on her merry step out, however, chaewon finds herself colliding into a girl she's not sure she knows. "oh my gosh-sorry! i-i didn't-"

chaewon's face is bright red when she stops speaking. there's silence for a few seconds as chaewon stares at the hands holding her steady. "are... you okay?" the girl asks, grip tightening in fear she'll pass out. "yes! yes, sorry, i'm..." chaewon looks up and squints, her head tilting upwards. "you're...?"

"hyejoo. i'm the bassist. who are you here for?"

"jiwoo, my friend, her girlfriend is the singer so i guess i'm here for her? but-but i'm here to see you too, technically! uh-good luck!"

hyejoo's grip finally loosens and the tiniest of smiles begins to spread on her face. "well, in that case-enjoy the show."

 

* * *

 

chaewon isn't exactly sure why the sound of hyejoo's voice is still playing in her head, but she's not complaining. she sits alone with her thoughts, gaze fixated on the table until a light appears up ahead and a frantic jiwoo rushes to sit beside her. sooyoung hasn't even sang anything yet the mere sight of her on stage leaves jiwoo in awe. in the centre, hidden in part by sooyoung sits the drummer, a cherry girl chaewon recognises as a regular customer, choi yerim. it's neither of those two chaewon is looking at, however. slightly to the left, slouched over herself, stands hyejoo, her bass held firm in her pale hands.

chaewon feels her heart beat quicken when hyejoo steps forward and their first song begins. _pretty_ , she murmurs, her voice silent and absorbed by the instrumental. as little excitement as she'd originally felt at the prospect of watching a performance by a band she'd never heard, this event has proved extremely wonderful. in no other circumstance would she have the excuse to stare at a cute bassist for a solid thirty minutes, with absolutely zero attention paid to anything else.

and in absolutely no other circumstance would hyejoo have the confidence to wink at a cute barista, just as the set ends.

 _perhaps_ , chaewon thinks to herself, lightheaded and in awe, _i should tell her name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee sorry i don't think this is fantastic but i really hope u enjoyed!! thank uu mwah see u in chapter three


	3. chapter THREE

the grass is warm underneath chaewon as she lays down, arms folded behind her head, blonde hair cascading around her. it's calming, really. all company she needs is the sun shining down on her, eyes protected only by a pair of rose coloured glasses. her view of the glare is obstructed, however, by a girl with long pigtails towering over her.

"jiwoo! I thought you had work today?" chaewon asks, propping herself up on her elbows as her friend sits in the grass besides her. jiwoo shrugs.

"I did, but..."

chaewon laughs. "it's like you want to get fired."

"already done!" before chaewon has time to respond to this, jiwoo rotates onto her stomach and looks at chaewon with a smile that's never a good sign.

"so, what'd you think of youth last night?"

"they were-yeah, they were good! super good!"

" _especially_ hyejoo, i think. wouldn't you agree?"

chaewon's known jiwoo long enough to understand what she's hinting at. "i, uh," she starts, looking away. "she was fine, i guess, i-i wasn't paying that much attention to her, i suppose"

"are you sureee about that?"

chaewon's cheeks are as rosy as the lens on her glasses. she nods quickly, staring hard at the grass, hopefully it'll swallow her whole.

theatrical as ever, jiwoo sighs. "i guess that means you don't want her number, then..."

chaewon turns her head slowly, desperation in her eyes. jiwoo smiles.

* * *

 

"she doesn't even know my name, jiwoo, what am i meant to say to her?"

"wellll, i think that's a good place to start!"

chaewon paces around her bedroom frantically. it's been two days since she acquired hyejoo's number and she still hasn't said a word to her. "you _know_  you wanna talk to her, chaewon. just text her already!"

running out of excuses, chaewon stutters into her phone before finally saying "well i can't talk to you **and** text her at the same time! so-"

and with that, jiwoo hangs up.

sighing, chaewon flops back onto her bed and holds her phone above her head. _i'm going to regret this, aren't i?_

park chaewon: hiya!! this is hyejoo, right??

unnamed contact: Yes. You're Jiwoo's friend, right?

park chaewon: that's me!! i'm chaewon, by the way :^)

hyejoo: That's a pretty name, it suits you.

chaewon spends a minute staring at her phone, silent.

hyejoo: SORRY TYPO **

chaewon: jkfshsk what???? did u???? mean to say????

hyejoo: Nothing

hyejoo: Your names gay

hyejoo: THAT WASNR

hyejoo: It wasn't me who sent that.

hyejoo: It was a typo.

hyejoo: Sooyoung stole my phone.

chaewon: sooyoung IS a typo

hyejoo: And a fool

hyejoo: I am sorry. Goodnight, chaewon.

chaewon: it's seven pm?????

hyejoo: My shame is a natural melatonin.

chaewon: well in that case,,,,

hyejoo: Forget this happened so i can make a better first impression next time

chaewon: ,,, you do know we've already met?

chaewon: besides, i think that was a fantastic introduction :]

hyejoo: You're so cute

hyejoo: SORRY I DROPPED MY PHONE AND IT SENT THA

hyejoo: AND SOOYOUNG TOOK MY

hyejoo: I

chaewon: goodnight, hyejoo 💕💕

hyejoo: You too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u support my interpretation of hyejoo being a disaster lesbian,,, also i hope ur enjoying this in general!! thank u for reading


	4. chapter FOUR

5:36AM

hyejoo: Good morning, Chaewon!

7:02AM

chaewon: holy frick why were u awake at such an ungodly hour??

hyejoo: I like watching the sun rise.

chaewon: that's so sweet oh my gosh

chaewon: seems like an overall terrible life decision but sweet!

hyejoo: Why are you only awake now?

hyejoo: The day's almost over.

chaewon: okay one: no

chaewon: it's so earlyyyyy

hyejoo: Five is early, seven is... Midday.

chaewon: you're funny!! no.

chaewon: anyways, i have work soon so that's why i'm awake.

that's a lie. she woke up so much earlier than she'd ever hope to prior, because she's spent the entire night sleeping lightly. the distant sound of a bird outside was all it took to wake her. _hyejoo thinks i'm cute_ was the only phrase she could comprehend, playing on loop over and over in her mind. she doesn't have work for another hour, but the excuse of "i've been thinking about you too much to sleep" was probably a bit creepy.

_it's only been a few days. don't say anything weird. please don't scare her off._

hyejoo: You work at Starbucks, right?

chaewon: ,,,how did you know that

hyejoo: Jiwoo told me. But that's where you work?

chaewon: uh huh!!

chaewon: what else has jiwoo told you abt me??

hyejoo: Not much, really. Anyways, when does your shift end?

chaewon: i think at like four? hold on

chaewon: yep ends at four. why?

hyejoo: Would you consider

hyejoo: If you don't have anything better to do, I mean.

hyejoo: Because that's understandable.

hyejoo: I'd just like to get to know you better

hyejoo: Therefore, would you maybe like to hang out once your shift ends?

hyejoo: You don't have to. Just a suggestion.

chaewon: aaaaa i'd love to!! i can't wait :]]

hyejoo: NICE

hyejoo: I'll see you then.

hyejoo: Have a nice day.

chaewon: see u soon, hyejoo!!

and with that, chaewon pulled herself out of bed, and readied for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today because yknow this is just a text chapter but it's *moving* *along* *the* *plot* *uwu*


	5. chapter FIVE

it's 3:57, and chaewon has no idea if she should be nervous or not. she knows there's nothing to worry about, hyejoo's a total dork, there's no way she can embarrass herself in front of someone like her. chaewon smiles brightly at the customer she's just handed a coffee to. "have a nice day!" she beams, looking past the next person in the queue to see if hyejoo's outside yet. nothing. shaking her head to catalogue her thoughts, chaewon looks back to the next person in line. "hiya! what can i get cha?"

hyejoo smiles at chaewon from the other side of the counter, a somewhat anxious tone about her. "you, maybe?" chaewon can't help blushing at her stupid joke, giggling quietly as she removes her apron and heads to leave with hyejoo.

it's a warm afternoon in early of april and, as a result, there are a multitude of people around town. chaewon doesn't mind, though. her focus is on only hyejoo, who just so happens to be in the middle of a ramble about animal crossing. "it's been so long and they still haven't announced it, chaewon," she says sadly, stopping on the side walk to turn and look at her ~~date~~ friend, a dull expression on her face. "i'm in misery."

"maybe shigeru miyamoto has a personal vendetta against you," chaewon suggests with a giggle, covering her mouth as she laughs. "i think so!" she exclaims, exasperated. it's adorable.

it's not long until they're sitting underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree, sharing one pair of earphones, leaning against the bark as they listen in silence to a demo for one of youth's new songs. "it's pretty unpolished," hyejoo says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. chaewon remains silence for a few moments after the last note rings out, the look of concentration on her face turning to a smile. she turns her head quickly, the hair in her ponytail falling over her shoulders. "i think," she starts, her tone soft. "it sounds perfect, and it's gonna sound perfecter when it's finished!"

hyejoo thanks her and, face heating up at the mere thought of what she's about to do, moves her hand the slightest bit so that her pinky brushes against chaewon's.

to say she panics is an understatement.

without a second thought, chaewon grasps hyejoo's hand and firmly shakes it, silent. hyejoo just watches. it takes her a solid thirty seconds of glancing between their hands and hyejoo's increasingly confused expression to finally realise what she's done wrong. "you... that wasn't what you were signalling, were you?"

hyejoo can do nothing but laugh as chaewon slides down the tree, covering her face with her free hand, the other intertwining wordlessly with hyejoo's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter's kinda short but hopefully the next one will Tickle Ur Fancies as they say alsooo i'm writing a hyewon one shot separate from this so expect that ig!!! gay pride


End file.
